Heretofore, a method has been proposed whereby, in a wireless LAN communication system, a wireless communication apparatus in a fixed service area selects and connects to a suitable access point from among a plurality of access points, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.
In this method, a wireless communication apparatus first executes a probe request that does not specify an SSID (Service Set Identifier) using a wireless LAN interface, and searches for the presence of an access point in the surrounding region. Next, the wireless communication apparatus acquires the received radio field intensity of all access points that return an SSID, and manages information associating a received radio field intensity with an SSID as profile information. Lastly, the wireless communication apparatus reads profile information storing SSIDs in order of priority, and performs connection to an access point whose received radio field intensity exceeds a threshold value from among access points identified by an SSID. By performing these processes, a wireless communication apparatus can quickly and easily connect to an access point having a good connection state within a fixed service area.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-39571